Currently in law enforcement, a popular method of stopping a vehicle being driven by a criminal suspect is to strategically place on a road section, where said vehicle will pass over, a contained supply of sharp protruding Teflon® coated metallic multi-directional spiked quills that act as valves, releasing air at a safe, controlled rate from a vehicle. A successful product using said Teflon® multi-directional spiked quills contained within a triangular plastic tube is STOP-STICK® as well as other similar and equivalent prior art method means.
Tire deflation devices are manually placed in the roadway by law enforcement personnel. During a pursuit, law enforcement personnel have to position themselves well ahead of the pursuit, retrieve the tire deflation device from the truck, and manually place the device in the path of the suspect vehicle. This current practice is also extremely dangerous to the law enforcement officer.
The present invention, referred to as a microprocessor based vehicle ejection device, can allow law enforcement officers to deploy into the path of a fleeing vehicle without leaving the safety of the vehicle. Said vehicle ejection device can allow the officer to employ the use of any vehicle stopping apparatus means, such as a STOP-STICK® or equivalent apparatus or a plurality of same while; (a) completely stopped, (b) moving in the same direction as the fleeing vehicle, or (c) while moving in the opposite as in an on-coming direction of the fleeing vehicle situation.